Somewhere in My Heart
by YuriFan300
Summary: Haruka and Yuu are close friends. So close in fact that they are in love with each other. But Mitsuki loves Haruka as well. What would come of Mitsuki when she's been found out by her little sister? And what's with this new girl? Is there a new rival in town?
1. Advice

**Somewhere in My Heart**

**Pairings: Haruka x Yuu, Haruka x Mitsuki**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura Trick or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello there! Yuri here! This is my first Sakura trick fanfic. I just browsed through the stories of this series lately and Nico-chan's "The Battle For Yuu" inspired me to write a story containing a love rivalry between Haruka, Yuu and Mitsuki. I've looked up Mitsuki and it says that Mitsuki has a crush on Haruka, too. But in Nico-chan's story, Mitsuki is a siscon. That kind of confused me considering that she only has a crush on Haruka. I only begun to watch the series just recently, so I still have a lot to learn here. I'll try my best to do whatever I can. So please, enjoy the story!**

Haruka-san . . . why is it that she has feelings for Yuu? She and my little sister, Yuu are just . . . together, right? No. There's no way that would happen. Because they are just friends. That's right. Just friends. Nothing more. So . . . why am I standing at the doorway, watching them like a hawk? Strange isn't it? I should be at the student council by now, but seeing those two held me back a little. I stare hard at them as they gaze at each other for a moment before leaning in and touch lips. I gasp and hide behind the door, not wanting to watch any more of this.

_No! _I think to myself as I put my hands on my cheeks and shake my head back and forth roughly. _Why do I have to see that!? They can't be a couple! They just can't! It's not okay! _ My little sister is just close friends with Haruka-san.

And me . . . my heart is beating a million miles an hour just seeing the sight of Haruka-san kissing Yuu. Why can't it be me taking her place? Wait, no! Why would I ask myself something like that!? Oh, this is just too much!

"Hm? Oh, hello, President Mitsuki," a familiar voice says from my left.

I turn and notice Haruka-san close to me with a smile on her face. I jump back in shock, raising my hands up in defense.

"Hi, Haruka-san!" I exclaim. "What are you doing here!?"

"I noticed that you were troubled or something," Haruka-san replies. "Is there something wrong?"

"U-uh, no," I stammer, waving my hands frantically. "Nothing's wrong at all!"

Yuu just giggles. "Oh, Big Sis. You can be silly at times. Well, Haruka and I should get going. School is about to end soon."

She links arms with Haruka-san as she and Yuu walk out of the school together. I however, put a fist on my chest while feeling my face burning and heart beating again. Oh, Haruka-san. If only if she knew how I felt about her. But . . . she's taken for my little sister. There's just no way that I will be able to confess to Haruka-san like this. Alright. Time for a plan. To have me and Haruka-san to ourselves. Yes, that's it. Maybe then, I'll have an opportunity to confess to her! But first, I need a little advice.

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Kaede-san says the next day before lunch. "You want to spend time with Haruka-san alone?"<p>

I can feel my face go warm. "U-uh, y-yes. Something like that."

"Well, I hate to tell you," Yuzu-san says. "But Haruka-san is already booked with Yuu."

"But you can always join them if you want to," Kaede-san says. "It won't hurt to do that."

"No, no, no!" I say frantically, shaking my head roughly. "I-I want to be with Haruka-san alone! I do not want my little sister involved!"

"And why not?" Yuzu-san asks, eyeing me suspiciously.

Oh, no. It looks like they're onto me now. "W-well . . . it's mostly because she's mostly with Haruka-san. And . . . I think she needs a little break from her once in a while, right?"

"I guess so," Yuzu says. "But you'd better hurry. I think Yuu-san is about to make her move."

"What!?" Panicked, I turn around to notice my little sister walking up to Haruka-san. They talk a little, laugh and then walk off together. I slump down to my knees while putting my hands to my head, screaming, "NOOO! I WAS TOO LATE!"

"It's not the end of the world, you know," Yuzu-san says. "You can always talk to her tomorrow or something."

"But that was my only chance!" I cry. "Besides, tomorrow is the weekend. There's no way that I would be able to hang out with Haruka-san!"

"Hang out?" Kaede-sa says. "More like a date if you ask me."

"Kaede-san!" I yell. Then, I take a few deep breaths to calm myself down. "Anyway, what should I do to, um, have Haruka-san to myself?"

"To be honest," Yuzu-san says. "We don't know. For as long as we've known them, they've been together for a very long time. The only thing we can tell you is to ask your sister if you can hang out with Haruka-san."

"Oh." To me, that's could work, but what if she already has plans with her? No. I shouldn't think about that right now. This is about Haruka-san. I give my two friends a smile, thanking them for their time. With that, I walk off to search for Haruka-san. I find her and my lithe sister sitting together out by the entrance with their lunches.

I stay hidden behind a door as I watch Haruka-san and Yuu talking and laughing while eating. Somehow, the feeling of jealousy grows within my body, making it impossible to resist. I see Haruka-san noticing some food stuck on Yuu's face and happily offers to wipe it off with a napkin as they continue to talk and laugh. Now I'm left wondering if it's really alright asking my little sister to borrow her best friend for the weekend. Well, there's no way of knowing if I actually try. Shaking my head, I head off to the lunch room to eat with Kaede-san and Yuzu-san.

* * *

><p>At home, Yuu and I enter the house, noticing that our parents aren't home yet. They must be still out working. With that in mind, I turn to my little sister and I'm about to say something when she beats me to it.<p>

"I'm going upstairs to do some homework now," she says.  
>"Okay," I reply. As she takes foot on the stairs, I suddenly grab her shoulder without thinking. "Um, Yuu?"<p>

"Yes?"

"C-can I ask you something?" Oh, no. Why am I feeling so nervous?

"Sure, what is it?"

"Um . . . are you . . . planning to do anything this weekend?"

Yuu puts a finger on her chin. "Hmm . . . no, not at the moment. Why?" She then furrows her eyebrows. "Does this concern me and Haruka by any chance?"

"Huh!?" That caught me off guard. "N-no! It's nothing like that at all! I was just curious, that's all!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really!" I shout. "Now, go do your homework. I got some work to do myself."

"Okay." She goes upstairs to her room and shuts her bedroom door while I walk over to the couch and slump down on it for a bit. But just then, the door opens again and I hear Yuu call from upstairs, "Oh, yeah! Big Sis, I just remembered. Haruka and I are hanging out at the park tomorrow and have a picnic."

I gasp at what she just said. "Oh . . . okay. I hope you have a good time, then."

Yuu smiles as she goes back to her room and shuts the door. I hang my head down, once again missing the opportunity to spend some time with Haruka-san. Just then, I shoot my head up as a plan forms in my mind. I know it's not right for me to do this, but it's for the best. I'm sorry, Yuu. But I'm coming with you to the park.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's the first chapter for you guys. I hope you like it. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	2. Spying

**Chapter 2**

**Spying**

The weekend is finally here. Yuu is already in her white summer dress and is getting ready to leave. I bolt up from the couch and hurry towards my sister.

"Hey," I say. "I just want to make sure that you're gonna be okay while you're at the park, even, um, Haruka-san."

"We're gonna be fine," Yuu assures me. "Don't worry. It will only be a while, so just bare with us, okay?"

"Alright," I say with a smile. "Have a good time."

"I will. I'll see you later." With that, she walks out the door after I wave at her.

As the door closes, a smirk comes over my face. What she doesn't realize that I will be secretly following her to the park, so that I can watch their every move. Now, for me, I've never done anything like this in my entire life. As student council president, people like me should let it go. But this time, it's far more than that. My love is out there, probably flirting with my little sister right now. I grab my binoculars, stuff it in a bag, some sunglasses to disguise my face and a cap and head outside. Yuu is probably out of sight, so it should be easy to follow her unseen. It took about 20 minutes to get to the park that Yuu is supposed to meet Haruka-san in. Once I arrive there, I look around for those two. But the park is so full of people that it might be nearly impossible for me to search for them this way.

Quickly putting on the pink cap and sunglasses, I search for my little sister and Haruka-san. At first, all I find is little children playing around, adults talking and birds landing and flying around at the park. Just then, when I turn my head around, I finally found Haruka-san and Yuu sitting together on a soft bath towel with a picnic basket between them. I quickly hide behind a large tree, take out my binoculars and look through them to get a better view. Oh, goodness. Haruka-san. How you look so adorable in that pink summer dress. Ah! Calm down, Mitsuki. You're just observing those two, not go into stupid fantasies w-with Haruka-san! Softly clearing my throat, I look through the binoculars again. I see Yuu taking out a couple of sandwiches and handing one of them to Haruka-san. As Haruka-san begins eating, my heart starts to beat while seeing her eating. _Oh, Haruka-san. You have such a cute face when you're eating as well. _I think to myself when I catch myself too late. _Eeeeaaaahh! Why am I thinking like that!? How can a person like me think of her as "cute"? _ I need to focus! This is about my sister and Haruka-san! I look through the binoculars again and notice Haruka-san taking a napkin and wiping the food off of Yuu's face. _Hmm_ I think again. _I wonder what it would be like if I was in her place . . ._ And just like that, a fantasy comes in my head, imagining me sitting in my sister's place with Haruka licking the food off of my cheek. Oh, no! I'm doing it again! Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. I mean, every time I look at her, I go into fantasy mode. And that's not good considering that I need to observe them and not blow my cover.

"My, you look troubled," a familiar voice says.

I look up to notice Yuzu-san and Kaede-san standing in front of me with their arms crossed. I gasp and look around to make sure that my cover hasn't been blown yet.

"Y-You two!" I whisper loudly. "What are you doing here!?"

"Well, since Yuu-san and Haruka-san were going, we thought we might spend some time here as well," Yuzu-san says. "But we never though that you might tag along as well."

"N-no, you've got it all wrong!" I say in a panic.

"Oh?" Kaede-san says as she points to my binoculars. "Then, why are those binoculars . . . in your hand?"

"Ah! U-uh, i-it's not like I was using them to spy on those two or anything!" I yell. "I was just, uh, observing some birds in the sky!"

When Yuzu-san and Kaede-san don't buy it, I sigh heavily and slump down to my knees. "Okay, you've caught me, happy?"

"I just don't understand why you would do something like this," Kaede-san says. "I said it wouldn't hurt to at least join them. I'm sure they wouldn't mind one bit."

"No!" I cry. "I want to spend time w-with Haruka-san alone!"

"Then, why don't you ask her yourself?" Yuzu-san questions, crossing her arms. "You could've done that before Yuu had the chance."

"Um, w-well . . ." I sigh again. Yuzu-san does have a point there. Why go through the trouble of trying to secretly tag along when all I had to do was ask? "The thing is, my little sister kind of had plans before I even realized it. So, that kind of backfired."

"Yes, but I mean the next time you want to spend time with Haruka-san," Yuzu-san says. "Yuu-san probably wouldn't mind."

"Um, yeah about that," I say, nervously fiddling with the hem of my skirt. "I . . . had never asked Haruka-san out before." Oh, man. My face is getting warmer and warmer the more I talk about her!

"Well, since you're here, you might as well find the right time to talk with her," Kaede-san says. "Yuu might get very suspicious if you keep on hiding like that."

"Too late," a voice says from behind me.

I flinch at my sister's voice and slowly turn around to notice my sister glaring at me while Haruka-san nervously waving at me.

"Big Sis," Yuu says, putting her hands on her hips. "What is the meaning of this? I thought this was supposed to be my time alone with Haruka!"

Oh, no. I've been found out. "Yuu, I can explain."

"Go ahead. I'm all ears," Yuu says.

"Uh . . ." What should I say? What should I do? I can't let my sister know that I was spying on them! "I . . . I just wanted to, um, tag along. Besides, I was getting kind of lonely without you."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Haruka-san says as she puts an arm around me. "We would love to have an extra person to our lovely picnic!"

"Haruka," Yuu says, raising an eyebrow. "I thought it was supposed to be the two of us."

"Well, I bought a little too much food," Haruka-san admits. "So, I'm glad President Mitsuki is here to join us." She turns to me. "Right, President?"

"Oh, um, y-yes," I reply, feeling my face getting really warm from her words.

"Excellent!" Haruka-san lets go and happily twirls around like a ballerina. "Well then, shall the three of us have our picnic together?"

"Sure," Yuu says as she walks over to join her friend.

"Well, well, well," Yuzu-san says. "It seems that they've invited you after all."

"Yep," Kaede-san agrees. "We should probably go back to enjoy our time at the park as well. Good luck with your date, President Mitsuki."

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" I yell.

Both of my friends laugh as they walk off. I sigh heavily again as I turn back to join my sister and Haruka-san. The three of us sit together and each eat a sandwich. Though I love the fact that Haruka-san invited me, I couldn't help but steal some glances at my sister. She seemed a little disappointed when Haruka-san did that, so I felt a little guilty.

After swallowing her food, Haruka-san sighs happily. "Hah! Isn't it nice that the three of us get to have a picnic together?"

"Um, yeah, sure," Yuu says, turning away.

I, on the other hand, just nod. Somehow, with me around, things have gotten a little awkward. After all, this was supposed to be Yuu's time with Haruka-san, not mine. Oh, I'm sure I'm gonna get a scolding from her when we get home.

"President Mitsuki?" Haruka-san says, looking at me worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine." I lie as I try to smile at her.

"Okay," she says. "Just checking." She goes back to put the food away while I glance at my sister again.

She still looks disappointed. Darn it! Now, things are gonna get ugly when we get home!

"I think we should end here," Yuu says standing up.

"Huh?" Haruka-san says. "But what about taking a walk or looking at beautiful fountains and stuff like that?"

"Maybe later," Yuu says. "I . . . I have some stuff to do at home. Right, Big Sis?"

"Ah! Y-yes!" I reply.

"Good. Let's go." Yuu starts to leave.

"Ah! Wait!" Haruka-san says as she runs up to her. "Please don't be mad! President Mitsuki did nothing wrong! All she wanted was to join us, right?"

"Well, it didn't look like it to me," Yuu says, eyeing me. "She looked suspicious when I asked her. We're gonna have a talk when we get home."

"Okay." Haruka-san looked disappointed as well, but it is less than my little sister's.

With that, the three of us say our good-byes and Yuu and I walk the whole way home without saying anything to each other.

* * *

><p>When we arrive home, Yuu slams the door shut and goes over to me with a glare in her eyes.<p>

"Big Sis," she says firmly.

"Uh, y-yes?" I'm afraid that she's really gonna lay it on me now.

"I understand that you want to spend time with Haruka, but you could've told me you were coming as well," my little sister says.

"I'm sorry," I apologize.

"However, what you told me earlier," Yuu continues. "I'm not sure if I should really believe it, but I think it's more than just being so eager to join us."

"W-what are you saying?" I stammer, turning away. "Of course I was eager to join you."

"I don't know," Yuu says. "I may not know it, but it seems that it is something else. I'm letting you off the hook for now, but the next time it happens again, I will find out."

Oh, nuts! I've never seen my sister have this kind of behavior before. She must really want to protect Haruka-san no matter what.

"I-I understand," I say, softly.

"Good." Yuu goes upstairs and into her room.

While she's doing whatever she's doing, I could feel my heart beating. I raise my fist to my chest to feel it. Somehow, the way Haruka-san had invited me made me feel very warm inside. Despite my little sister being very disappointed, Haruka-san was more than willing to have me join them. But . . . the thing that worries me is Yuu being suspicious of me. What if she's trying to find out if I have a crush on Haruka-san!? That I will not let her do! I must keep it a secret! I have to! Otherwise, Yuu will . . .

I sigh again. This is gonna be a lot more complicated than I expected. I must somehow try to figure out some ways to dodge Yuu's suspicions. But how?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here's the second chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews so far! Feel free to give out any suggestions questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	3. Warning

**Chapter 3**

**Warning**

Yuu won't talk to me. Even when I try to bring up a conversation, she won't respond. I'm guessing the whole picnic thing had affected her in a very negative way. Mostly because I was the one who decided to join in. And now, the two of us are walking to school, in distance. Yuu was about 5 feet away from me while I lag behind her, thinking about how I can make it up to her.

"Haruka!" Yuu suddenly shouts.

"Yuu-chan!" At that moment, I look up to notice Haruka-san running up to my sister, hugging her and kissing her.

Jealousy grows inside me, but luckily I did not show it as I watch the two make out and walk together.

"Oh, President Mitsuki," Haruka-san says. "What a nice surprise. Are you walking with us to school today?"

I flinch at the question as I feel myself blush. "Uh, n-none of your concern. A-actually, I was just on my way to the Student Council to, uh, work on . . . some things." It's not a complete lie, but I'm hoping that Haruka-san buys it.

"Oh, okay," she says. "Boy, the Student Council sure can be really busy sometimes."

"Y-yes," I say quietly. _Oh, my gosh! I can't believe she bought it! _I think to myself. _She totally bought it!_

"Well, since you're so eager to go," Yuu says, linking her arms to Haruka-san's. "Why don't you go ahead? We'll catch up later."

"R-right," With that, I just walk ahead of them. While part of me wants to make up with Yuu, the other part wants to be with Haruka-san. Argh! Just why is it so hard now!? I love my sister and I want her to be happy, but I also love Haruka-san! I can't interfere with their relationship when it's like this! No, if I keep this up, there's no chance of confessing to her. Haaah~ I know it's really selfish of me to do this, but today, I will tell my feelings to Haruka-san! But how?

* * *

><p>That afternoon, it's almost lunch time when I suddenly find myself next to Haruka-san's door. My heart is beating a million miles an hour from what I'm about to do. If this works, then I still might have a chance. I can finally have some time alone with Haruka-san. I glance at my watch to notice that it's only 20 minutes until class is over. Well, it's now or never.<p>

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice says.

That startles me when I turn to notice Yuzu-san and Kaede-san standing by me, staring at me with eyes of suspicion.

"Hi, Lemon-san! Kaede-san!" I exclaim. "What are you doing here!?"

"It's Yuzu to you!" the brown haired girl shouts at me. "Anyway, what are _you _doing here?"

"I've decided to face my fears and c-confess my feelings to Haruka-san," I reply, blushing.

"While they are already a couple?" Kaede-san asks, putting a hand on her hip. "How is that possible?"

"W-well, maybe so, but I also l-love Haruka-san. And If I don't do this now, I feel like I'm gonna cry. I've been holding on to these feelings for a very long time now."

Yuzu looks at me with a serious expression. "Even if it means hurting your own sister's feelings? Look, President, I can understand your situation here, but there are times when you should think about the consequences to every decision you make. It may end on a good or bad note once you've made that decision."

"Also," Kaede-san adds. "If you confess to Haruka-san now, this will only confuse her. Let her decide who she wants to be with."

I look at my two friends with a worried look. Though they do have a point, I still want to confess to Haruka-san. They have no idea how much this means to me. However, I give them a nod of understanding as they smile and take their leave. I'm about to turn and knock on the door when Kaede-san's words start swirling in my head. _If you confess to her now, it will only confuse her. Let her decide who she wants to be with._ I clench a fist and pull back from the room. Curse them for catching me when my plans were about to succeed! I had no choice but to leave the room as the bell rings for lunch time. Maybe later on, I'll find some way to get some time alone with Haruka-san. As the students come out of their classrooms, I hide in a corner and watch Haruka-san and Yuu come out with their lunches and walk together, probably outside. I can feel jealousy growing again as I watch them talking and laughing. Just why in the world is it impossible to get some alone time with her!? Uwaaaahhhhh! Alright, screw this! I'm confess to Haruka-san no matter what!

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, I walk alone to the classroom as soon as everyone is about to leave. I open the door to Haruka-san's room, startling some people.<p>

"P-President Mitsuki!" Haruka-san exclaims. "What are you doing here?"

I glance at my little sister who is giving me the evil eye, which I quickly ignore. Putting on my dignified attitude, I casually walk up to them and say, "Excuse me, but can I borrow Haruka-san for a bit. I need her for some Student Council business."

"Sorry, but we're-" Yuu starts when Kotone-san interrupts.

"Of course!" she says as she pushes Haruka-san towards me, making my face go really warm. "Go right ahead! She's all yours!"

"Ah, b-but why-" Haruka-san starts as I quickly grab her hand.

"No time! We got to go!"

Without giving it a second thought, I rush out of the classroom, dragging Haruka-san along with me. What am I doing!? This isn't like me at all! Running in the halls like that? As president, I shouldn't even be doing this. But here I am, running out of the building like there's no tomorrow. Once we get outside, I rush over near the tennis court where it's safe and no one is around. Besides, I don't think anyone has tennis practice during this time. Both of us stop near a fence, practically panting from all that running. Once we finally catch our breath, Haruka-san turns to me.

"So . . . what's up? Is there something important for me to do at the student council?" she asks.

I flinch at that question. _Oh, no! What should I say next!? Clearly, there's no meeting today and Haruka-san's probably eager to know what kind of job she's going to be assigned in! _I let out a sigh.

"Haruka-san," I say. "I'm sorry, but the truth is . . . there is no student council business that involve you...I just wanted...I...I needed...a moment alone with you, and only you. Without my sister there to intervene."

Haruka-san raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Okay. Time to gather up all your courage and say it! "Haruka-san, this might be a little selfish of me and forgive me if I do, but I want you to know something." I quickly take her hands in my own. "I love you, Haruka-san! I love you so much that it hurts my heart when I see you with Yuu. Yes, I know . . . I know that your heart is set on my little sister, but please, could you find it in your heart to save a little room for me . . . please?" I finally said it. I finally confessed to Haruka-san. And to me, it's a really good feeling.

The maroon haired girl stares at me, shocked and confused at my confession. "P-President Mitsuki . . ."

"Also, please let me do this, even if this is selfish of me as well." I gently take her shoulders, lean in and let my lips touch hers, for about a second or two. I pull back, feeling my face go hot as a stove. I . . . I can't believe I did that! I really kissed her! This might be ten times better than an ordinary confession!

Haruka-san, however, stands there speechless, reaching over to her lips and lightly touching it. I shyly fidget with my fingers as I await for her response.

"President Mitsuki," she starts as she takes a few steps closer. "You know, I . . ."

"STOP RIGHT THIS MINUTE!"

A familiar voice startles the both of us as we turn to see a hurt, pained face of my little sister.

"Y-Yuu?" I stutter.

"H-hi, Yuu-chan," Haruka-san says. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't give me the 'what are you doing here' nonsense!" Yuu shouts. "I saw you! All of it! Are you trying to cheat on me!?"

"Eh!? Wait, no! I-it's not what you think!" Haruka-san starts.

"Yeah, I've heard that before!" Yuu says. She stomps over to me. "And you! Big Sis! How in the world . . ." She's totally speechless and frustrated at the same time that she's about to cry. "You . . . how could you be in love with Haruka? My closest friend? I just don't understand."

"Yuu . . . I can explain," I try, but I get shoved away by her.

"I can't believe you!" Yuu yells at me. "You're an upperclassman! You're the student council president! Yet, you are in love with Haruka!? I knew something was up with you!"

"Yuu . . ." Now I'm starting to regret everything that I just did today. Kaede-san and Yuzu-san were right. It only ended up having some bad consequences if I had confessed to Haruka-san, but I didn't know it ended like this.

"I hate you, Big Sis!" Yuu shouts. "I really hate you! Not only did you keep this big secret from me, but you also tried to make a move on the one I love!"

"Y-Yuu-chan!" Haruka-san says as she tries to pull her away from me. "Please don't yell at her! I didn't even-"

"Get off me!" Yuu elbows Haruka-san off and swiftly turns to her. "I don't want to talk to you anymore either!"

Haruka-san gasps at this. "Y-Yuu-chan . . ."

"Both of you are such idiots!" My sister says with her eyes now filling up with tears. "You can make out all you want for all I care!" She turns to me. "I despise you, Big Sis . . . for loving Haruka behind my back." She then, runs off crying.

"Yuu-chan . . ." Haruka-san tries reaching her hand over, but stops and makes a fist to her chest. "Yuu-chan . . . I'm so sorry." She hangs her head down and is about to cry herself.

Wh-what have I done? I never wanted this to happen! No! I should've listened to Yuzu-san and Kaede-san!

"Um, H-Haruka-san?" I say, softly as I try reaching my hand out to her.

"It's okay," the maroon haired girl whispers, almost choking a sob. "I know you didn't mean it. Why don't we just . . . forget this ever happened, okay?"

"Y-yes," I whisper, putting my own fist onto my chest. "Please do."

With that, Haruka-san walks away, still hanging her head down with her long bangs covering her facial expression. Yuzu-san and Kaede-san knew this would happen! I just didn't know it would end up like this! Tears are spilling out from my eyes, but not from Haruka-san unable to respond to my confession, but from hurting my own little sister. In fact, it hurt so much that more and more tears fall freely from my eyes and all I could do is cry. I drop down to my knees and just cry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, I know what you're all thinking, but I had to do this. Besides, this brings up some drama to this story after all. Also, this might be my version of what episode 12 could have been. I just found out that Mitsuki had already confessed to Haruka before, so consider this my version of episode 12. **

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	4. Forgiveness

**Chapter 4**

**Forgiveness**

**Haruka's P.O.V (Point of View)**

I don't get it. President Mitsuki . . . loves me? Since when did she fall in love with me? How long has this been going on? Unfortunately, I was unable to respond to President Mitsuki's confession since Yuu-chan happened to follow us. She must have been really suspicious about her sister's plans to be with me alone and had caught us in the act. She wouldn't even let me explain what had happened either. I ended up going home to my room to clear my mind a bit. I had forgiven President Mitsuki for all this misunderstanding, but I wonder if Yuu-chan will ever forgive me. No . . . that's not possible is it? She had caught us making out, or almost making out. Both of us were a couple for a long time. Yuu-chan loves me and I love her. But now that she won't talk to me anymore, I doubt that there's any opportunity for her to forgive me. Oh, Yuu-chan . . . I miss you already.

* * *

><p>Back at school, I ended up walking by myself and there were no signs of Yuu-chan anywhere in the neighborhood nor President Mitsuki. I was thinking that they were at the school already. I notice Yuu-chan by the entrance as President Mitsuki was just walking in. I kind of feel really awkward being around her when she's still mad at me, but I won't let that stop me. Putting on my usual cheerful attitude, I happily wave at her.<p>

"Yuu-chan!" I call. "Yoo-hoo! I'm right here!"

But the blonde just turns away, disgusted. Dang it! I guess my usual greeting didn't work.

"Yuu-chan!" This time I try running up to her. "Hey, you didn't answer my calls. I was practically calling you for about 15 minutes but you didn't answer. I just wanted to-"

"Hmph!" It is all Yuu-chan could say as she walks away, completely avoiding me.

"Yuu-chan!" I whine as I try to reach out to her. "Wait!"

But my friend just keeps on walking, not even bothering to turn around. I lower my hand as tears are starting to come out. This is bad. No matter how hard I try, Yuu-chan still wouldn't talk to me. I let out a sigh and just walk in the classroom. Yuu-chan walks in, too, but completely ignores me and sits down at her desk, far from where I am.

It fees like forever, but I wasn't really paying any attention to what the teacher was saying and was too busy stealing glances at Yuu-chan. How can I make it up to Yuu-chan when I practically did nothing to deserve this, even though President Mitsuki's confession had moved me a little? Oh, it's gonna be a long day! I ended up missing some of the notes we're supposed to take and had to ask someone else to copy them.

Right when lunch time starts, I start to stand up when Yuu-chan leaves the classroom with lunch in hand, not even bothering to look at me. Dang it! Not again! I guess I'll have to eat by myself then. But just as I'm about to walk in the halls, I bump into President Mitsuki.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I apologize. "I didn't see where I was going!"

"It's alright." Yuu-chan's sister seems a little down as well. I guess I'm not the only one. "Do you want to . . . sit together?"

"Sure," I reply. "I really need someone to talk to. Some things have been on my mind lately."

"M-me, too."

I could tell that President Mitsuki wanted to talk to me as well. We head outside into the courtyard, sit together and start eating for a few minutes. I look over to President Mitsuki to notice her picking at her food. I wanted to say something, but nothing comes out of my mouth for a bit. What should I say to the president? I mean, I'm really sitting with the student council president, which is cool, to be honest.

"Haruka-san?" President Mitsuki says.

"Y-yes!" I say.

"You know, you and my sister . . . you two seem to be really close, right?"

"Well, I guess you can put it that way. I mean, we've been best friends since middle school. I love her like she's my own sister."

"Well, she's my sister for now."

I groan. "I know that." Just then, something pops in my head. "Hey, President Miitsuki. When . . . did you fall in love with me?"

"Hm?"

"I mean, how exactly did you fall in love with me?"

It seems that President Mitsuki is hesitant when I asked that question. She then looks down at the ground with a nervous expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing," President Mitsuki replies. "It's just that . . . I couldn't help it but have my eyes on you. You had such perfect figure, and have a very cheerful personality." She blushes when she says that. "A-and seeing my sister with you . . . just makes me sort of jealous."

It is at that moment that I start to giggle at President Mitsuki's words.

"Just what is so funny!?" she yells.

"You, the student council president, are jealous of me and Yuu-chan?" I say. "That's the most cutest thing I've ever heard!"

President Mitsuki blushes even harder as she turns away to hide her blush. "Wh-why would you think that? I'm only trying to explain my reasons."

I just pat her on the head. "There, there. It's okay. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Besides, I'm so glad you care so much about me."

"W-well, my sister cares about you, too, you know."

"Oh . . ." Just when we started to have a good time, President Mitsuki had to mention her. "Well, she's not talking to me right now. Just because she saw both of us together."

"I tried to reason with her at home, but she won't listen to me," President Mitsuki says. "I guess she took it too hard when she saw us."

I clench a fist while looking down at the ground. "I-I have to do something to make it up to her. But what? She keeps on ignoring me whenever I tried to talk to her. Could it be . . . that she is never gonna forgive me?"

I had never been through something like this before. Usually, Yuu-chan will forgive me for my mistakes, but this no mistake. Yuu-chan took it as me cheating on her. Just then, I can feel President Mitsuki take my hands in her own with a serious expression on her face.

"The only thing I can tell you, Haruka-san," she says. "Is that Yuu just needs some time. Sure she is heartbroken by the fact that I confessed to you and such, but the storm will pass by soon. Once she calms down, then maybe you'll be able to talk to my sister again."

"You think so?" I ask, lifting my head up.

President Mitsuki nods. "Let's just hope my sister does."

"Thank you so much, President Mitsuki," I say, smiling at her. At least, she is forgiving, but when I face Yuu-chan, would it be the same way?

* * *

><p>After school ends, I stand up and look for Yuu-chan. She seems to have left right before I could even stand up. She must have blended in with the crowd just so that she wouldn't let me see her. Well, that's not gonna stop me from getting to her. I start walking in the direction Yuu-chan might be going. I look down the halls, but there is no sign of her there. I look all over the campus and found no sign of Yuu-chan anywhere. Could it be that she went home already? I'm about to exit the school when I catch my best friend by the front doors.<p>

"Yuu-chan!" I call as I trot over to her.

My friend slightly turns her head to me, not even smiling at me. I stop to catch my breath.  
>"Yuu-chan!" I say, panting. "Please . . . I'm sorry for what happened! But I am NOT cheating on you! I would never do that to a friend like you! We've been together for as long as I can remember!" I shut my eyes tightly as tears try to force their way out. "Yuu-chan, please! I want us to be friends - no - lovers again! Let's start over, okay?" Opening my eyes, I take her hands in my own, hoping for an answer.<p>

However, Yuu-chan responds by forcing my to let go of them and turns away. "Haruka . . . I've been hurt, betrayed by my own sister and you . . . and I feel like running away."

"Yuu-chan, please don't say those things," I say, trying not to cry in front of her.

"I thought you loved me, Haruka. And yet you go and cheat on me like this?"

"No! That was a total misunderstanding! I would never do anything to hurt you! Ever! And I do love you, Yuu-chan! I really do! So, please can we just-"

"Yuu-chan!" a cute voice says from down the halls.

I look up to see a cute girl with long black hair with tan colored eyes come running towards my friend and wrap her arms around her. Yuu-chan does the same and smiles at her.

"I was looking for you," the black-haired girl says.

"We promised each other that we'd meet by the front doors, remember?" Yuu-chan says.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot! Ahaha!"

I feel my body trembling as I look at the two being all friendly to each other. "Y-Yuu-chan . . . what's going on here? And who the heck is that girl?"

"Oh," she says as she turns around and gestures her hand towards the raven-haired girl. "I would like you to meet my _new _best friend. Her name is Natsumii Hiromi. She's a transfer student from Hiroshima. She asked me to show her around and once I did, we became good friends."

"Hello!" the dark haired girl says cheerfully. "Nice to meet you!"

N-Natsumii-san . . . is Yuu-chan's new best friend? "H-how can you do this to me?"

"Listen, you have my sister now. So, I decided to move on and pick another girl who won't cheat on me ever again."

"Hehe! Yuu-chan is a good person!" Natsumi-san says. "Oh, and I hope we can get along, too, Haruka-chan!"

"Oh, yes," I say as I look down at the ground. "Sure." I'm not really feeling up for talking with the new transfer student at the moment.

"Well, we should get going," Yuu-chan says. "We also promised each other that we would hang out at the game center today."

"I love playing video games!" Natsumi-san cheers. "I'm sorry for leaving you out, Haruka-chan! Maybe next time!"

Yuu-chan takes Natsumi-san by the hand as the two walk together with smiles on their faces. My legs feel so weak that I drop down on them as I can also feel my heart sink faster than the Titanic. Yuu-chan . . . why?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, everyone. I apologize very, very much for the super late update. And just so you know, I'm still alive. Things have been going on, like helping out my family, going on winter vacation and such. So, I apologize again! It takes some time for me to come up with these chapters when writing stories like this, so I need everyone to be a little patient.**

**Oh, and thanks for the suggestion on having Haruka be jealous of another girl. ;)**

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review.**


End file.
